


Checkmate

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin flirts with Dean while Brian watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. The only thing I own is this story while the characters belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Took me **THREE** to get this story right. And I am at peace with this fic. I hope you enjoy this fic and feedback is welcome.

“Do you come here often?” The stranger asked.

Justin took a puff of his cigarette. Visible smoke escape from his parted lips as his eyes lingered from the stranger to Brian. Brian’s darken eyes had a hold on him. Justin sniggered, but his stomach began to turn and twist. 

It was always a game with Brian. A predatorily game of domination and vanity; seducing men in Babylon was child’s play, but making the other envious, challenging, especially in regards to Brian.

Justin didn’t know why he played along. It was childish, but, it boosted Brian’s ego. Competition is what Brian liked and Justin knowingly gave in. 

“Mostly on the weekends. When there’s nothing to do. What about you? Do you come here often?” He smoked lazily on his cigarette, while—from a distant—keeping an eye on Brian.

The stranger chuckled. His rich laughter escaped from his lips, revealing the length of his full lips. Justin inhaled deeply, looking at the stranger’s sun-kissed skin and green eyes which seemed to sparkle under the dimmed lights. Breathtaking wasn’t the right word, but Justin’s mind malfunctioned as he gave his full attention to the other man. 

The man was gorgeous, almost at Brian’s league.

Almost.

The man’s callous hand brushed across Justin’s hand on the bar. He looked at Justin. His bright flirty smile made him appear younger, mischievous. Justin liked it. The stranger reminded him so much of—

“Nah, don’t go to the clubs that much. Mostly the bars, but…I might reconsider if you keep me company tonight.” His voice dropped a notch: deep, devious, like honey. 

Justin cleared his throat, moving on the stool uncomfortably. 

He glanced at Brian who seemed to ignore him. He knew Brian is looking at him. He felt his glare burning his skin. 

“I’ll need to know your name first.”

The stranger scooted his stool until his knees rubbed against Justin’s. Several inches away from Justin, as if to kiss him, whispered against his lips. 

“I usually don’t give my name but I’ll make an exception.” The stranger’s hot breath warmed Justin all over. It was becoming hard for Justin not to kiss him and fucked him on the bar, in front of everyone, including Brian. 

“It’s Dean,” The stranger said.

“Justin,” Justin leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear, “This club is boring. Let’s go back to my place.” 

Justin tilted his head and saw Brian’s eyes narrowed and face turned a few shades red. The icy stare should have made Justin rethink his decision, but it was a game and Brian set the rules. 

He was such a sore loser. 

“Now you’re speakin’ my language. Lead the way.” Dean took Justin’s cigarette from his hand and finished it. 

Justin licked his lips. Dean was a masterpiece: the lips, the eyes, the solid body. He was going to like his prize.

Justin took Dean’s hand and led him from the bar to the exit. He looked at Brian who watched him silently. The anger radiated from his body.

Brian grabbed Justin’s arm and pulled him close until his chest pressed firmly against Justin’s. 

Justin smirked, cupping Brian’s cheek.

“Call me when you get home. Then again, I might be _too busy_ to answer the phone. So I hope you have your keys.” He gave him a lingeringly kiss before leaving with Dean.

As they approached the exit, Dean stopped.

“Is there somethin’ going one between you two because I don’t wa—”

Justin pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him. Dean tried to resist but melted into his embrace, kissing him back with much hunger and adrenaline.

Justin couldn’t describe the feeling. Liberating, feverish feeling that ran from the tip of his tongue to the bottom of his foot. Maybe it was the thought of finally being the victor of their game or the lust he had for Dean. Either way he rode on the rush.

Dean was the first to pull away.

“Nevermind. Let’s just…yeah…let’s go.”

Justin laughed as they exited Babylon. He couldn’t wait to see the expression on Brian’s face when he saw them spread out, in tangled sheets, covered in the afterglow of a night full of sex. 

Checkmate.


End file.
